Loving the Demon
by skygirl90
Summary: For all of my friends. Rin Loves Shessomaru, but shessomaru hates all humans...Or does he? A weird love story for Rin and shessomaru. I suck at summaries!
1. The day of realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Loving The Demon'

Chapter 1

Shessomaru had his back against the trunk of the tree and just stared up at the sky. He could hear the young woman try to sneak up on him. The woman was right behind the tree. Shessomaru smiled. Rin ran out from behind the tree and tried to grab Shessomaru around the neck.

"Gotcha," but for some reason Shessomaru wasn't there anymore, so she fell to the ground. Shessomaru had jumped onto the tree branch right above where Rin was. He was softly laughing.

The young woman, Rin, looked up with a sarcastic smirk lingering on her lips; Shessomaru made himself comfortable on the branch still smiling at his win.

"That isn't fair, you were using your demonic senses and skills," Rin complained.

Shessomaru immediately jumped from the tree and pinned Rin to the ground each of his hands holding Rin's arms against the grass so that she was underneath him.

"What is the point of playing this game if you can't use all the skills you have accumulated." Shessomaru said this as he stared deeply into Rin's eyes; Rin stared back into his eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally one of them moved. Shessomaru stood up and extended a hand out for Rin. Rin grabbed his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Jakin would be surprised by how much I've grown, don't you think Lord Shessomaru?" Rin awaited an answer.

"Yes, he always did treat you like granddaughter, didn't he?" Shessomaru looked away from Rin and up toward the stars.

Rin also turned her head toward the twinkling night sky; she was hoping that Lord Shessomaru wouldn't notice that they were still holding hands. "Yes, he did. You and him were the only family I had, it's to bad, that he wasn't immortal like you." Rin briefly pause to look at Shessomaru, he was still staring endlessly into the sky. "You'd think that my turning 18 would make me feel different, but I still feel like that 6 year old girl that followed your every step."

This thought made Shessomaru look at Rin, "but you're not that child anymore. You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman." He gave a soft, elegant smile, that only Rin has been privileged enough to see. Rin returned the smile. They stayed that way a bit until Rin started to blush and turn her face toward the ground.

"We should celebrate," Shessomaru said this out of the blue.

"Celebrate, what?" Rin asked confused, turning her head to look at Shessomaru.

"You, becoming a young woman. A feast, or something, whatever you want, it shall be yours." Shessomaru looked out at the grassy fields.

"Oh, I couldn't ask for more than what I have right now!"

This saying confused Shessomaru, "What do you have right now that completes you so?" Shessomaru was still looking out towards the grassy fields.

"Well, beautiful scenery, clear sky's and...um...you, of course." Rin was blushing furiously now.

Shessomaru smiled down at Rin, "you truly are an amazing creature."

Rin stopped blushing her eyes widening a bit in realization, she suddenly remembered that Lord Shessomaru didn't like humans; the thought that Lord Shessomaru would ever be caught in a relationship with a human was unthinkable.

Rin let her hand slide out of Shessomaru's and she started to turn away.

"Rin, where are you going?" Shessomaru looked at her backside.

Rin put on her best fake smile and faced Lord Shessomaru, "I have some errands to run in the village. I'll be back shortly, I promise." Rin turned away and began to walk away.

Shessomaru turned back toward the sky and let her leave. He wanted time to think by himself anyways.

It was a long while that Shessomaru sat with his back against the tree, looking at the sky, thinking of Rin. His thoughts were so far away that he didn't even feel Myoga jump up onto his shoulders until he felt the flea biting his neck.

Shessomaru squashed the flea and Myoga fell into his hand.

"How cruel, and after all I've done for your family."

"Myoga the flea, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be accompanying my brother at all times, at least that is what you said my father told you." Shessomaru glared down at the tiny excuse for a demon in his hand.

"Well, that's true, but that's not all your father told me." Myoga took this time to pause, to see if Shessomaru would ask what he meant. When Shessomaru only glared at him, he sighed and continued. "Well when the Shikon no tama (Jewel of four souls) was completed Lord Inuyasha used it to become human."

"I knew he was to weak to actually become a full fledged demon." Shessomaru laughed.

"He did it to be with the one he loved, not that you know anything about love." When Myoga said this Shessomaru just turned his head away, back towards the sky. "Anyways he went to live with Kagome in modern day Japan. And I'm here with you because now that he is gone, according to your fathers wishes, I'm now to guide you."

Shessomaru looked down at Myoga, "What?"

"Well I was going to guide YOU from birth, but when Inuyasha was born your father decided that he would need more guidance. So he left you alone for the most part."

Shessomaru listened; he always respected his father because his father was the most powerful demon in the land. Shessomaru knew he would have to respect the dead demons wishes out of respect. "I don't need your guidance, but if it was what my father wished then so be it."

Myoga smiled and jumped up on Shessomaru's shoulder, "so where are we going then, Lord Shessomaru?"

"Nowhere, we are waiting for Rin."

Myoga looked confused, "Who's Rin?"

Shessomaru's eyes widened a bit, he didn't know how to respond to that question. 'His daughter, his friend, his companion...his beloved' Shessomaru shook those thoughts from his head. "Your senior."

"Well, when will Rin be back?" Myoga asked.

It was just then that Shessomaru realized that Rin had been gone a long time. He stood up and went hopping through the trees toward the village.

Rin ran, the men were scaring her. They had chased her into an alleyway between two abandon houses and blocked both ends: 3 to her left and 2 to her right. And Rin knew they were drunk and violent. She wished that Lord Shessomaru were there to protect her.

"What's wrong sweetheart, don't ya wanna play?" One of the men said as the rest began to close in on her.

Now there was one man holding her left arm against the hut, and another holding her right. They were breathing their whiskey breath onto her face. Rin knew what she had to do.

Rin pushed against the three other men in front of her and made a break for it, but one of the men grabbed the arm of her kimono and ripped it all the way to the front. Rin just kept running, holding up the shreds to cover her chest. Suddenly she felt a sharp knife enter the soft flesh of her left calf, making her tumble to the ground. Her agonizing scream filled the air.

She turned over onto her side so she could see her pursuers. The pain was so bad, she knew she was going to black out soon. Suddenly she saw a dark figure jump in front of her, this figure faced the men that had chased her and an animal like roar pierced the night sky. Rin saw a splatter of blood and then lost consciousness, falling into a black pit of dreams.

Shessomaru jumped in front of Rin to protect her, his eyes glowing red. How he hated the human race. They were so unclean. He killed the men with ease, and when he looked back at Rin, she was sleeping.

"You need to get that knife out before it causes infection." Myoga's voice rang in his ear.

Shessomaru leaned down and in one quick pull dislodged the knife from her calf. Rin cringed in pain, but did not awaken. Shessomaru pull out his healing sword Tensagia and the wound literally healed in seconds. But Rin still did not awaken.

Shessomaru picked up Rin and carried her back up to the hill.

The suns rays hit Rin's face and she awoke lying in the grass under a rather large tree. She looked up into the tree and saw Shessomaru, but he was asleep. Rin held her head in her hands; she had such a major headache from last night's whiskey fest (It's a feudal hangover).

"So you must be Rin," a little voice rang in her ears.

"Oh no, I'm starting to hear voices," Rin shook her head.

"No your not, allow me to introduce myself," Myoga bit into Rin's cheek and sucked out some blood. Rin slapped him and he fell into her hand. "I'm Myoga the flea."

Rin stared down at the small creature and just blinked. "Myoga, well it's nice to meat you." She gave a weak smile because her head was still throbbing.

There was a soft thump on the ground next to Rin and she looked quickly. Shessomaru had woken up and jumped down on the ground next to Rin and Myoga. "Rin." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Rin gave a crooked smile, "Lord Shessomaru?" She had a guilty look in her eyes.

Shessomaru just continued to look down at Rin until Myoga jumped up on him and sucked some blood. Shessomaru squashed him. "And Myoga." He flicked the flea onto the ground. "We're leaving." And he began to walk off.

"But why Shessomaru?" Rin still remained sitting.

Shessomaru came to an abrupt halt. He had heard her say his name, but no "Lord" was placed in front of it. He regained his composure and turned to face her. "Is there any reason to stay?"

Rin looked at him and gave him a simple answer, "No, but there really isn't any reason to go, either." She looked like she had no intention of moving from where she currently was. They continued to stare at each other, until Rin finally tried to stand up.

It took Rin three tries to get to her feet, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. But she walked right beside Shessomaru until nightfall without complaining.

By nightfall Rin collapsed beneath a tree while Shessomaru sat in its branches.

---------------------

What'd ya think? Please Review!


	2. Ch 2

I am so happy by all the good reviews I got on my story, I am glad I could please a fan! If you keep the good reviews coming, I'll try to write chapters as fast as I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and if I did you wouldn't like it! LOL

Loving the Demon

Ch. 2

By nightfall Rin collapsed beneath a tree while Shessomaru sat in its branches.

It was strange, but neither of them slept. Rin lay there, feeling sorrow. Shessomaru sat and tried not to think, or feel.

Myoga, however, slept like a baby.

Rin allowed herself to weep softly, and quietly.

Shessomaru heard her tears hit the ground, but he said nothing. 'What is wrong with me?' Shessomaru knew the answer, but he would never admit it. Not even to himself.

"Lord Shessomaru?" Rin said quietly. Like she was testing the water to see if it was safe.

"What is it?" Shessomaru tried not to sound as if he was too concerned, but the truth was he really did care.

"I was just thinking, any other girl at my age would be married and have a child by now. I think...maybe, now that I'm 18 I could...I mean..."

She couldn't say it, but Shessomaru knew what she was trying to say. 'She wants to leave' at least that's what Shessomaru thought.

"What? Do you feel as if I am keeping you here?" Shessomaru said in a cold tone.

For the first time that evening Rin looked up at him from where she sat at the bottom of the tree. Her eyes were full of tears. It broke his heart to see her that way, but what did she want from him.

"No, you never forced me to stay with you... I chose to stay." She gave him a sliver of a smile.

Shessomaru didn't say anything, he just thought of what she said. He was not human. He can't feel the things that humans feel, like love, or hate. He didn't feel...or so he thought.

"You're a very curious creature." That was all Shessomaru could say.

The smile disappeared from Rin's face, she stopped looking at Shessomaru.

"Is that all you think of me?" Rin's voice sounded broken.

"What do you mean?" Shessomaru didn't understand what she wanted to know by that question. Any sane person could see that she was human. And yet she thought he would think of her as something else. What was it that she wanted him to think her as?

"Never mind, I think I'm quite tired now, so I will sleep. Good night Lord Shessomaru." She leaned all the way back onto the trunk of the tree and let herself doze off.

"Good night, may your sleep be peaceful." That wasn't what he wanted to say, but that was what he had said.

The stars overhead dulled as the dark storm clouds formed into the sky. The moon seemed to cry out for Rin's broken heart. And yet, as she slept, she looked as beautiful as ever.

After Shessomaru was sure that Rin was asleep he went deep into the woods to think for himself. Something was bothering Rin, and he wanted to know what it was.

"What is it that troubles you Lord Shessomaru?" Myoga's annoying voice cut into the silence.

"It is no concern of your, little ingrate." Shessomaru's tone was cold and harsh.

"Is it the human girl? Has she said or done something to set your mind on such a winding path?" Myoga was quite serious at the moment.

"Rin could never cause me such anguish, or make me have to think of what she means with the words she has said."

Myoga gave a sly smile, "and yet, here you are, pondering her words."

Shessomaru glared at Myoga. Myoga gave a quiet laugh, but being cautious not to anger Lord Shessomaru.

Shessomaru knew that Myoga was right, but he wasn't willing to admit it to anyone but himself. He was curious, what had she meant? He was very close with Rin, but now everything was becoming so confusing. He didn't know what to do.

Maybe if Jaken were here, he would be able to figure this out. Ever since Jaken died, Shessomaru had been becoming more and more susceptible to these human emotions. Jaken would know what to do.

He hated to even think of it, but there was one other person that might be able to help him. The one person he knew that understood humans.

His brother.


	3. Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and if I did you wouldn't like it! LOL

Loving the Demon

Ch. 3

While Rin was fast asleep Shessomaru took of into the air towards the Bone Eaters Well. He didn't know what was going to happen when he got there, but he'd figure that out later. Right now he needed information.

Shessomaru landed softly next to the well, and approached it cautiously. His brother or that woman must have come through it often still, because it didn't seem the least bit dusty or broken. He placed his hand on the edge of the well wondering what would happen if he were to jump down it.

"What are we doing here Lord Shessomaru?" Myoga said crawling down his arm.

Shessomaru looked at Myoga, and came up with an idea, "Your going to do me a favor."

"Really, what kind of favor?" Myoga said looking down into the well.

"You are going to go fetch my brother for me, and bring him back here."

Myoga jerked around and looked Shessomaru in the eyes, "WHAT?!?!" He exclaimed. "You expect me to jump down this well, and hope it works!"

"That's exactly what I expect." With one finger Shessomaru flicked Myoga into the well, and he fell. There was a bright purple light that shone for a few minutes, but then it disappeared. Shessomaru raised one eyebrow, and sat down under a tree to wait for Myoga's return.

--In Present Time—

"Geez, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he put his hands over his face protectively. "It was a joke, I swear. I didn't mean anything by it."

Kagome stopped throwing punches, "Are you sorry."

"Yes, very sorry. I'll never do it again."

Kagome swung her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, too." Inuyasha hugged her back.

Suddenly Inuyasha took his hands from Kagome to slap his cheek, "Ouch!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "what is it?"

Inuyasha was looking down in his hand with a weird twitch in his eye. "Myoga, what are you doing here?" He forced between clenched teeth.

The flattened Myoga looked up at Inuyasha, "how cruel."

"Myoga!" He said beginning to lose his patience.

"Sorry Lord, but it was your brother who sent me to fetch you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "what?" Was all he could manage.

"Inuyasha, your brother needs your help…" Myoga sighed.

Suddenly Inuyasha broke into a hysterical fit of laughter, and he seemed to be almost crying. It took about 30 minutes to calm him down, but Kagome managed to do so.

"So… my almighty brother needs my help!" He said chuckling a bit while Kagome and him approached the well. "I wonder what would make him feel the need to call on my assistance when he has hundreds of demons at his command." He wondered out loud as Myoga jumped from his shoulder to the side of the well.

'I guess I'll soon discover,' he thought as he took Kagome's hand and jumped down the well into a familiar purple vortex to the past.


	4. A Brief Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Loving the Demon

Ch. 4

Shessomaru watched the bright purple light shoot out from the well, and rose to his feet. Shortly after the light departed two figures came out of the well. One was the miko, and the other was…

Shessomaru's eyes widened a bit with confusion, but he quickly regained his composure. "I thought Myoga had said that you became a full human, Inuyasha." His eyes narrowed as he stared at his half brother.

"Yah, but that's only when I'm on the other side. I gotta be a hanyou on this side or else I wouldn't be able to defend myself." He gave his brother a sarcastic smirk. Shessomaru turned his attention to the miko, and then turned his back to the two figures as Myoga jumped onto his shoulder. "Hey, Myoga said you needed my help!"

Shessomaru began to walk away. He didn't expect it to be this hard to ask for assistance from his brother. "Follow me."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed after Shessomaru. They walked until the sun began to rise, and then they found themselves in a clearing. There was a girl sleeping peacefully against a tree, and Shessomaru walked over to wake her up.

"Rin?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

The girl made a soft groaning sound, but finally opened her eyes slowly. "Lord Shessomaru…" she yawned and began to rise to her feet.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched a bit confused. Rin turned her head both ways and stretched her arms above her head. "Shessomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

Shessomaru turned his head toward his brother, and then back toward Rin. He sighed, "You, woman…" he looked at Kagome.

Kagome jumped a little, "me?"

"Yes," he sounded annoyed. "Stay here with Rin, there are things that I need to discuss with my brother. Come Inuyasha." Shessomaru began to walk into the woods, and Inuyasha followed behind him. Kagome and Rin just stared at each other.

"Hello." Kagome approached the young woman.

"Good Morning…" Rin sat back down against her tree. Kagome smiled at her, she had a suspicion why Shessomaru had called for Inuyasha's assistance.

Shessomaru walked a long while in silence as his brother followed closely behind. Finally he stopped next to a rather large tree, and he heard his brother do the same. The wind whistled a bit, and played with his hair. He turned slowly and looked his brother in his eyes. "Let's get this straight, I still don't like you!" He said in a threatening tone.

"Then why did you summon me?" Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"I may not like you, but this is no time to fight. I summoned you so you could assist me with my human problem." Shessomaru watched as his brother slowly pulled his hand away from his sword.

"You mean that girl?" He frowned a bit in confusion.

"Yes…" Shessomaru hissed.

"You seemed to be able to handle her well enough on your own." Inuyasha said placing his hands on his hips.

Shessomaru's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I meant," he sighed. "Rin has been acting rather strangely lately, and you were the only one I knew that understood these human actions. I would like you to evaluate her and tell me what is bothering her."

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "You make it sound like she's a machine. Sure, whatever, but how do you expect me to do what you ask?"

"Just watch the way she acts, even you would agree that it's rather strange." Shessomaru and Inuyasha made there way back toward the two women that they had left behind.


	5. Make Over!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Loving the Demon

Ch.5

Kagome watched the tense brothers as her and Rin prepared dinner. Inuyasha seemed as if he was going to break out in a fit of laughter any minute, while Shessomaru looked as if he would rip off Inuyasha's face. Kagome gave Rin an uptight smile and Rin returned it with one of her own. Rin served up the plates as Kagome took her place by the fire.

"So…" she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Here you go My Lord," Rin held out a plate in front of Shessomaru. Kagome's eyes widened when he did nothing. Rin just stood there with the plate in her hand waiting for him to take it, but he didn't even seem to hear her.

Rin sighed and placed the plate by his feet. She gave Kagome and Inuyasha their plates, which they accepted graciously. Everyone ate in silence.

After a while Shessomaru stood up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going my lord?" Rin said beginning to get up herself.

"Stay here," his voice sounded so cold and distant.

Rin sat back down and watched him walk off with a longing in her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged understanding glances. Rin was defiantly in love with her so-called Lord. Kagome sighed and walked over to Rin.

"Come with me," she held out her hand to the young woman. Rin looked at it confused, but in the end took it and allowed herself to be led away by Kagome. Inuyasha sipped his sake (Japanese alcoholic beverage) quietly, not really wanting to know what Kagome was up to. He was sure Shessomaru wouldn't either.

Kagome and Rin approached the well in stealth mode and jumped in quickly. Kagome smiled at the thought of Shessomaru's reaction to what was going to happen.

Rin was confused, but trusted Kagome to take good care of her. It was only when she saw the shrine with all the lights that she began to have doubts. Kagome led her into a house where everyone was dressed strangely watching a square box with little men in it. They even looked at her funny.

"Don't mind us guys," Kagome drug her up the stairs into a small room. There was a lot of white tile type material in funny shapes. Kagome began to fill one of them with water.

"Do you know how to take a bath?"

"Bath?" Rin frowned in confusion once again.

Kagome shook her head, turning around so she wasn't facing Rin anymore. "Just take off your clothes and sit in the tub."

Rin did as she was told.

Kagome gathered up her clothes and left the room, but was back quickly. She picked up a clear bottle filled with green gunk. She put some in her hand and began to scrub it into Rin's hair. Rin was first shocked by the sensation, but didn't mind it after a while.

"I don't know what you see in this hair style, but it's not very flattering." Kagome said as she cut the hair tie out of Rin's hair. Rin did not respond, because she found herself that she was lost in thought.

An hour later Kagome was combing thru Rin's hair with a comb. For the first time Rin found her hair silky, shiny, and tangle free. Kagome had used a strange wind device to dry it. Rin was wrapped in a towel, because her own clothes were still in the wash.

Kagome left the room and came back with a beautiful kimono. It was a mix of pale blue and purple that matched the marks on Shessomaru's face. There were sparkling pieces of jewels on it and the reflection of the light on it sent rainbows onto the wall.

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Kagome chuckled a bit, "I would have had you were some of my clothes, but I think you're a traditionalist. Kaede made this for me, but I've never worn it. I'll let you borrow it, but only if you promise to take good care of it."

"I promise!" Rin blurted out excitedly.

"Okay, one more thing."

"Anything!" Rin said as she began to put on the kimono.

Kagome smiled, "you have to where your hair down for now on."

"Sure!" Rin twirled in her new dress smiling.

"Okay then, but there is one more thing before we can go back so sit down."

Rin sat down and Kagome began to put some strange things on her face. Red, blue, and pink paint it seemed like.

Before they left Rin had to have her picture taken, whatever that meant.

It was almost dawn before they arrived back at camp. Inuyasha seemed to be asleep, and there didn't appear to be any sign of Shessomaru anywhere. Yeah… right!

Shessomaru jumped down in front of Rin and Kagome as they walked out of the forest. There was a clear look of anger on his face.

"Where the hell have you been all night! I thought I-" He suddenly was speechless. Rin looked down ashamed that she had disobeyed her Lord. Rin was a bit confused that he didn't finish his sentence so she looked back up at him. His mouth was open a bit and he was looking right at her. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"My Lord? Is something wrong?" Rin lifted her arms to grab him, because he looked so pale like he was going to faint.

"Huh?" He blinked and shook his head. "Forget it…" he turned away from them noticing Kagome's smile. "I would like to have a word with you woman!" He walked away with Kagome following after him. Rin stood dumbfounded at the camp.

Shessomaru stopped in front of a large tree and Kagome stopped behind him. "So…" She fidgeted, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Oh, you mean letting her borrow my clothes, and giving her a bath? You know not all of us can stay as clean without baths as you demons seem to do." (I'm sorry, but Shessomaru doesn't ever seem to take a bath, so how does he seem to stay so clean?) Kagome turned up her nose.

"She doesn't have blue highlights above her eyes!"

"Oh! That…" Kagome gave an innocent smile. "So, you aren't going to admit you like it huh?"

Shessomaru looked shocked. "What?"

"I don't see why you would ask for Inuyasha's advice on relationship problems."

Shessomaru glared, "well, do you know the answer to my human problem?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Of course I do."

Shessomaru waited, but when she didn't say anymore he sighed. "Well…"

"I wouldn't believe you were so dense, Shessomaru." Kagome shook her head, "Isn't it obvious that she's in love?"

Shessomaru didn't get it, but there was suddenly a little spark of jealousy. "Oh really? And with who?"

Kagome glared at him suddenly, "I guess the only person who's ever been there for her," she waited a bit then began to walk off. "She's in love with you, you baka!"

Shessomaru was suddenly taken aback. A human, in love with him?

"Even I could have told you that," said the blood sucking insect eating off of his neck. Shessomaru glared and squashed him, throwing him aside on the forest floor. "How cruel…" Myoga chocked out as Shessomaru walked off.

For once in his life Shessomaru didn't know what to do.


	6. What's It Going To Be?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Loving the Demon

Ch.6

Kagome looked at Shessomaru's shocked expression. "Do I need to explain what love is to you or what?"

"That won't be necessary." He said as he looked away. "I like her hair down like that."

Kagome raised her eyebrows to him. "Oh really?" She smiled. "Look, I know what's up with her, but what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Shessomaru looked back at her.

"Do you love her back?" Kagome's eyes were soft. She reminded him of his mother. He felt like he could be the child he once was, the child who used to cry in his mother's arms when he cut his arm, but he couldn't do that now.

"I'm certainly fond of her… but Love is a whole different issue…"

"Think about and let me know, or let her know, because from what I can see she'll stay by your side whether you love her or not." Kagome walked away, leaving Shessomaru to think.

Rin was sitting alone next to the tree, she had her hair over one shoulder, and was running her fingers through it. She was humming a soft tune, while looking into the freshly made fire. Inuyasha kept feeding the flames with twigs.

"Pretty tune, where did you hear it?" Kagome said from behind Rin.

Rin jumped up and grabbed her chest, "dear God, Kagome! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kagome laughed loudly. "You should've seen your face." Rin rolled her eyes.

Shessomaru's voice came from above the tree. "What's going on here?"

Rin looked up at him, there was a brief look of hostility, and then Rin looked down at her feet, "nothing, stop acting like you care." Rin turned on her heel and began to walk away. Inuyasha was covering his mouth, to prevent embarrassment. Kagome had stopped laughing, and Shessomaru looked pissed.

Shessomaru jumped down from his perch and grabbed Rin by the throat. He pushed her up against a tree and got right in her face. "What is your problem? You don't ever speak to me like that!"

Shessomaru obviously wasn't holding her that tight, because she yelled right back at him. "I'm only speaking the truth, and you know it, you self-absorbed know-it-all!" Shessomaru softened and looked at her truly for the first time. "If you'd just take the time to look at me every once and a while, you'd know that I care! I honest, truly care about you, and all you do is keep trying to push me away." She was starting to cry, smearing her mascara and eyeliner. "You don't know me half as well as you think, or else, you wouldn't of had to bring your brother to figure out why I've been acting so 'strangely.'"

Shessomaru set Rin on her feet and stepped away from her. "But I know you." She said. "I've memorized every note in the tune you hum in your sleep. I've memorized every glint in your eyes, because you never smile, I can tell you're happy when your eyes get soft. I can tell when you're in pain, when you're wishing you didn't have to be so strong and want to cry." Rin stepped forward and embraced him. "I…I love you!"

Shessomaru's eyes went wide, but he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. After a few moments Rin peeled herself off of him. "But you… don't feel the same, do you?"

Rin looked up at Shessomaru, "I don't know how to feel, I've never felt love." Rin turned to walk away, feeling like she could die. Suddenly she felt his hand grab her by the arm. She turned back to him. "Could you show me what it's supposed to feel like?" Rin's eyes got wide. Shessomaru used his sash to wipe the make-up off her face. "That's better." He bent his head down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to themselves and snuck off to the well.

They had a wedding to plan!

(A/N: Sequel or not?)


End file.
